battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
C4
C-4 or Composition 4 is a common variety of the plastic explosive known as Composition-C, a mix of RDX, plastic binder, plasticizer, and a marker chemical to identify its source. It is 1.34 times as explosive as dynamite and has been in use since the 1960s when it was developed. C-4 is often used primarily in breaching obstacles or demolition of large structures where large charges are required. C-4 has been featured in Battlefield 2, Battlefield 2142, Battlefield: Bad Company, Battlefield: Bad Company 2, Battlefield Play4Free and Battlefield 3. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, C4 is issued to the Special Forces Kit. It is most commonly used to destroy enemy armored vehicles, as well as enemy installations such as Artillery and UAV Trailers. Aa-c4.gif|C4 being detonated. Battlefield 2142 In Battlefield 2142, the RDX DemoPak is an unlockable gadget for the Recon Kit. It preforms much like it does in Battlefield 2, but with a slightly larger blast. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company, DTN-4 can be found in various places in the singleplayer campaign. When picked up, the player has 5 sticks of DTN-4 and the detonator. It is deployed with R1 Button (PS3)/Right Trigger (X360) and detonated with the same button/trigger. In order to place more than one charge, the player must press the Square/X button to bring up another stick. It is needed to destroy the bridges in Ghost Town to hold off the US advance so Bravo-One Charlie can continue through Sadiz unimpeded. In multiplayer, DTN-4 is an unlockable gadget for the Specialist Kit. C4 can be thrown short distances and is detonated remotely by the player. The C4 is useful for breaching walls to get to objectives. It can destroy most vehicles with a single pack. The player can place multiple packs to assure destruction. File:BFBC_DTN-4.jpg|The DTN-4 in Battlefield: Bad Company File:BFBC_DTN-4_TRIGGER.jpg|Planted DTN-4 and trigger File:BFBC_DTN-4_EXPLOSION.jpg|DTN-4 explosion Battlefield: Bad Company 2 thumb|300px|right In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, C4 handles very similarly to DTN-4 in Battlefield: Bad Company, except that the player doesn't need to equip the C4 in advance of deploying it. In singleplayer, it can be found on many levels, but it unfortunately does not carry over to the next level in the campaign. When equipped, the player can deploy a maximum of six satchels at a time, and after that, the satchels start to disappear starting with the first one placed. It can be useful against vehicles, bridges and buildings, and can also be a very good smokescreen for the player after it is detonated. The player's C4 will be replenished at ammo crates. In multiplayer, C4 is used by the Recon Kit, or by the Assault Kit when using a weapon unlocked for all Kits, and it is the most powerful explosive available in-game, except for the ATM-00, which has the same damage; both can destroy vehicles in one unit, regardless of type or hull integrity, though tanks and IFVs will need two to the front or in corners, or one in the middle of the back or sides. A common tactic, often used in Rush is to fill the house or room that the station is with C4, then when the bomb is planted the user destroys the building and kills everyone in it, this often results in double, triple, or multi-kills. In a Rush game, it takes 23 C4 charges to destroy the objective (or 19 with the Improved Demolitions specialization). This practice, however, is highly frowned upon by many players in the community as it is a cheap method as opposed to arming and detonating the charge instead. Another strategy is to use it in combination with the Motion Sensor as a trap. By throwing some C4 satchels onto the ground/onto a vehicle, and throwing a motion sensor near the position, a Recon player can detonate the C4 when enemy players move near to the area/vehicle. A highly frowned upon tactic, known as "Jihadi-Quading" or "Suicide Quading, is for players to load a Quad Bike, UAV or other helicopter with C4, then drive/fly it into anything and detonate the explosives safely. However, this can turn out to be an ineffective tactic that results in the player committing suicide and/or the loss of a valuable vehicle. A third common tactic is to simply rush up to an enemy vehicle and place C4 on it then run to cover to detonate it. This tactic is more effective against tanks because of their slow speed. However, rushing to the tank and retreating is dangerous, especially light tanks with side mounted MGs. Another tactic to employ during games of Rush is early in a match (idealy less then thirty seconds so as to prevent the defending team from preparing as much as possible) equip as much C4 as possible make a mad dash for a completely destructible objective building (like a house), while holding fire and without arming the obective, line the lower outside walls at regular intervals (focusing on the corners and broader sides), pull back and detonate. If done properly this can eliminate susceptible objectives in less than sixty seconds without setting foot in the building and with minimal casualties . Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free C4 is a planned gadget available for the Assault kit. It can be obtained spending training points in its specific Tier 3 training option. However Tier 3 training hasn't been released yet, so the C4 is actually only available in the PTE (Public Test Environment). Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, C4 is a confirmed explosive weapon, issued to the Support class. References Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2142 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Explosives